Irosami Week 2012
by Mako's Eyebrows
Summary: Series of Oneshots based off of the prompts for irosami week found on Tumblr. Day 4: Birthday
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS I'M BACK! Was i missed?! Lol ok well this is kinda rough because.. yano... I lazed off and did nothing for the past few weeks... so sorry if this sucks i promise the next ones r gonna b better! **

**Don't own... If i did Irosami would've been canon by now.. **

* * *

As much as she wanted to, Asami couldn't help the feeling of loathing in her heart as Mako continued to kiss Korra. She crossed her arms, her body swaying with the movements of the boat. She sighed and shook her head, deciding that leaving now meant less tears.

She squeezed her eyes shut and began to quickly walk in the direction of her room when she hit a wall of muscle.

She heard a deep chuckle and looked up, jade meeting amber. Her eyes shifted to her arms, which were pushed against his hard chest, his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Going somewhere?" General Iroh asked cheekily. Asami's lips twitched slightly as she backed up, awkwardly rubbing her arm.

She nodded, sniffling slightly. "I-I was just heading to my room."

Iroh cracked a crooked smile and took a look at his wristwatch. He frowned. "But Ms. Sato- it's only eight. Surely you aren't THAT tired."

Asami took notice of the pattern of the carpet and faked a yawn. "Actually I'm very tired and I would love to-" a loud gurgle interrupted Asami and she blushed brightly.

Iroh continued to smile and held out an arm. Asami looked at his cheery face and warm smile and shot up an eyebrow.

Iroh's eyes twinkled. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe that noise was your stomach. Ms. Sato, have you eaten?"

Asami shook her head. Iroh's smile shrunk to a pleasant, warm one. "Neither have I- would you like to join me for some dinner and tea?"

The raven haired girl smiled for what could possibly have been the first time that day. She took Iroh at the crook of his elbow. "I would love to but on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You need to call me Asami."

Iroh's crooked smile returned, his face looking childish and fun. "Alright- but you need to call me Iroh."

Asami smirked. "Deal."

…

A teacup in her gloved hand, Asami tried to hide her uneasy feelings. The name _Mako_ continued to play in her head as if it were a broken record. Small memories of their past dates played back in her head.

Her somewhat happy mood suddenly turned sour and her easy smile was replaced with a scowl. Iroh eyed the beautiful woman sitting across from him and sighed.

"Asami?" Her head shot up, her scowl disappearing, a sad, lost look taking its place. Iroh calmly set his tea on the table.

"You need to forgive him Asami."

Asami pouted and crossed her slender arms. "I don't know what you're talking about Iroh." She hung her head.

Iroh calmly reached over to Asami and tilted her chin up so she faced him. With a steady and calm voice, Iroh simply stated "Asami, you shouldn't dwell on the past. What's done is done and there is no changing that. The most important thing to do is forgive and _let go_."

Asami tried to contain her tears; she was Asami Sato- the strong, ferocious nonbender who could take four Equalist at a time! She was Asami Sato; heir- no- _owner _of Sato Industries- she couldn't just start crying!

Yet no matter how much she thought this, tears steadily began escaping her eyes and she vaguely felt her chest shaking with sobs.

The words _forgive and let go_ echoed through her head, fighting a battle with her subconscious. Her mind still in battle mode, Asami was pulled into a bone crushing hug, a gentle hand stroking her dark locks.

"It's alright; cry all you need to."

And she did; The bulletproof Asami Sato broke down in the arms of the general and cried for fifteen minutes before she ran out of tears. Her choked sobs turned to whimpers as she pulled her head back, her puffy eyes meeting with the General's.

She sniffled. "I'm-I'm sorry about that." Iroh pulled Asami into a hug and, with much courage, pressed a kiss hesitantly into her raven locks. Asami's eyes widened slightly in shock at his impulse but she recovered quickly; somehow she felt safe and secure- something she didn't feel with Mako.

"Now, forgive him." Iroh stroked her hair and Asami let out a sigh. She reluctantly pulled away from Iroh and nodded.

"Thank you, Iroh." She leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. Quick as she could, she stood and strode out the room and towards the deck, leaving a rather dazed General behind.

…

Asami briskly walked to the deck, straining her neck to find a flash of red. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the tall man, his back to her.

She quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and easily turned him to face her. While adrenaline was still coursing through veins, she brought a gloved hand to his cheek.

"ASAMI!?" Mako instantly brought a hand to his throbbing cheek and Asami began to breathe heavily.

"Okay, listen; I know you were a jerk and cheated and WHATEVER but just know that I forgive you, okay?"

With that, she turned on her heels and strode confidently towards her room. Mako stood, a hand still on his burning cheek but a smile on his face.

_She finally let go._

…

_KNOCK. KNOCK. _

Asami groaned and slowly walked towards the door, a scowl on her face. She threw open the door and instantly her scowl melted into a smile.

Iroh stood outside her small room with a box of noodles in his hands. He coughed awkwardly.

"Asami, I'm so sorry about the odd amount of impulsiveness I showed today- I did not mean to confuse your feelings, the kiss just happened and _oof!_" Asami rushed to place her lips on his. Pulling back, she smirked.

"Iroh, I forgive you. I also believe that we didn't get to finish dinner…?"

Iroh shook the container with the noodles in it, a smile on his face. Asami pulled him into the room and the two talked all night.

* * *

**First off, Mako deserves to be slapped. More than once, mind you. And i honestly didn't know how to do this... so i tried okay? Anyways review! I would seriously love to see some reviews! REVIEEWWWWW i'm so sorry it's just so hot and idk ok?**

**~~Shelly~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehe.. ready for some awkward Iroh? Cuz i love Awkward Iroh. Anyways... here's day 2: Permission**

* * *

The reeve of an engine the only sound to be heard for miles, Iroh and Asami awkwardly sat in the car, neither touching the other.

Asami was confused and angry; only the day before, Iroh had asked the young woman out for a visit to the beach and Asami would be lying if she said she wasn't excited.

But the two sat as if the other wasn't there- Iroh's right forearm bent and poking out of the convertible car's side, his eyes dead set on the beautiful sunset on the horizon. On the other hand, Asami was holding her chin in her hands, a bored look on her face.

She blew some stray strands of hair out of her defeated face when Iroh finally spoke.

"May I hold your hand?"

Asami quirked an eyebrow, trying to contain her laughter. She reached a slender palm over and gently placed it in Iroh's larger, rougher one. She could see the corners of Iroh's mouth twitch just the slightest and shifted her grassy eyes back to the setting sun.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, Iroh gently rubbing shapes onto Asami's pale skin.

"Iroh, why did you ask if you could hold my hand?" Iroh shrugged, simply stating "My grandfather once told me it's polite to ask a woman permission to make a move or else there's the slightest chance she will try to kill you. Or something like that."

Asami laughed, a thought coming to her mind. She smiled deviously.

"Iroh, would it be alright if I placed my head on your shoulder?" Asami asked. Iroh blushed just the slightest bit and nodded, scooting closer to the beautiful girl.

Asami quickly slumped and placed her head on Iroh's tone shoulder, her black locks falling all over the General's suit.

"Asami, would it be alright if I placed my arm around your shoulder?" Asami smiled wide at the sunset, glad the bright colors helped conceal her bright blush.

Silently she thanked Fire Lord Zuko for having a hand in raising this polite and awkward general. She nodded and scooted forward just the slightest to allow Iroh's hand to sneak behind her and wrap around her slender shoulder, squeezing just the slightest bit.

"May I put my hands around your waist?" Asami was now just teasing.

Iroh laughed. "Asami, its courtesy for the man to ask permission- so we don't overstep our boundaries. You may do as you please with me."

Looking at the smirk on Asami's face, Iroh realized how wrong that really sounded. Asami snickered. "Trust me- if I did as I pleased with you…" she stopped mid-sentence, a faraway look on her face. Now was Iroh's turn to smirk.

"Asami, the answer is yes." He rattled her just the slightest, pulling her out of her daze.

"Huh?"

Iroh moved his free hand and pulled it though his hair, messing it up just right. "You may put your hands around my waist."

Asami smiled and did as she was told, snuggling in close to Iroh's center.

"Asami?"

"Yes?"

"I have one more thing to ask your permission for."

"Well spit it out already!"

"Asami, is it alright if I kissed you?"

Asami just laughed and craned her head so she was looking up at Iroh. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

**I'm sorry but i literally LIVE for cheesy endings! **

**O- and i will give a brownie to anyone who can spot the small sexual joke i threw in there ;) just review and tell me it**

**REVIEWW! **

**~~Shelly~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**TEA. I love tea. it's fantabulous :) ok well here's tea and i'm actually proud of this; i think it's better than the other two but it's somewhat cheesy so be warned! **

**no. i don't own iroh. if i did that means i own this: watch?v=R95D0auLTqE and i sure as hell don't own THAT. (wish i did though)  
**

* * *

Asami yawned and blinked quickly, the light pouring into her room blinding her. Mindlessly, she rolled to her right, expecting to land on a muscular chest.

Instead, she rolled into cold sheets, any warmth of the body that occupied it gone. Asami sighed; somehow, she expected this to happen- Asking Iroh to spend the night while the two were just months into the relationship was just a disaster waiting to happen.

She let another sigh escape while she thought _he just left_ repeatedly. She shook her head, her normally beautiful, wavy locks pulled into a messy ponytail swaying.

She stood, bouncing slightly and stretched, the large shirt she wore to bed riding up just past her hip. Pulling on her comfy home-slippers, she strolled down the long hallway separating her room from the kitchen.

She thought about last night and smiled immediately.

…

_Iroh had come to the Sato mansion wanting to take his girlfriend out for dinner. He walked into the mansion and quickly made his way to Asami's study, the path memorized. Lightly knocking on the door, the young general waited for either the quiet 'come in' or the obnoxious grunt. _

_It was the grunt. He smiled and opened the door and his smiled dropped slightly. _

_Asami sat at the desk, three massive piles of paper and file surrounding three of the four corners of the deep brown desk. _

_Sitting behind the towers of paper was none other than Asami Sato; her normally beautiful, flowing hair tossed carelessly into a bun, strands sticking out at odd ends all over her head. Her makeup was smudged and there were dark bags under her eyes. _

_Iroh frowned and briskly walked to the desk. He removed the pen hastily moving in Asami's right hand and set it far from her, taking her hand in his own. _

"_Asami, how long have you been working?" Her eyelids drooped. _

"_Ju-just a few hours. I- I promise." Her speech was slurred as she tried her hardest to stay awake. Iroh shook his head, obviously not pleased. _

"_Asami don't lie to me. How. Long." He said in a stern voice. She groaned. _

"_I've been here since like five or six AM." Iroh side-stepped and helped Asami stand, letting her lean on him. _

_They began walking towards her bedroom. "And why were you up working before the sun?" _

_She shrugged. "I've been having nightmares again and work- it just takes my mind off it." _

"_Asami you were working for like ten hours straight- did you eat today?" Iroh's question was promptly answered by a rather obnoxious gurgle coming from Asami's stomach. _

_She grinned sheepishly. Iroh looked defeated. "Asami…" he groaned. The two reached a fork in the hallway, one way leading to the tired girl's bedchamber and the other way leading to the kitchen. _

_Iroh took a right, setting course for the kitchen. _

"_Asami it's almost seven and you haven't eaten all day- you're gonna get sick." _

_She scoffed as best she could. "I'm fine- just a little tired is all." Iroh chuckled, another loud rumble coming from Asami's belly. _

_He smiled. "I'll whip up some noodles." _

…

She continued to stretch her arms above her head, her mind not wrapping around one thing; _why would he be so kind and considerate if he was just going to leave in the morning?_

She gently pushed the double-hinged doors to the kitchen and prepared to make herself some cereal and get to work when she stopped and smiled wide.

Standing at the stove, Iroh hummed a tune that sounded like 'Four Seasons', mending to a tea kettle and some toasting bread in just a pair of ratty trousers and no shirt.

Asami continued to smile as she walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"I thought you left," she muttered into his warm skin. She could feel his chuckle vibrate through his chest.

"Why would I do that? I thought I promised you I would make you tea?"

"When did you promise that?" Asami asked, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the closeness.

He chuckled again. "Last night before you went to sleep."

Instantly, Asami felt guilty; of course Iroh wouldn't just _leave_; he's far better than that! "Well in my defense, I was pretty out of it yesterday."

Iroh cracked a small smile and pulled the kettle off the stove with one hand. With the other he unhooked Asami and took her hand, walking her to the breakfast table. He grabbed two mugs and poured both of them a cup of tea.

"Great-grandpa Iroh always said Jasmine Tea is great for the overworked or stressed."

Asami took slow, deliberate sips, savoring the flavor. She scowled. "I am **not** stressed or overworked."

Iroh smirked. "You were up from seven to six in the afternoon and ate or drank nothing. Ten minutes after I fed you some awful noodles you were out like a light; I had to carry you to bed!"

"Doesn't prove anything," she muttered, taking another sip of her tea.

Iroh crookedly smiled. He took a long sip of his tea and smiled. "Grandfather says tea is the cure for everything."

Asami laughed. "What is it with your family and tea?"

Iroh laughed and shrugged. "Grandfather said Great-grandfather Iroh always loved tea; he even owned a tea shop."

Asami nodded. "The Jasmine Dragon- it's still open in Ba Sing Se." Her emerald eyes shifted from Iroh's calm, loving face to the clock right above his tousled hair; _nine thirty_.

She widened her eyes and she stood abruptly. "I need to start work- I have an entire report to write up and I can't waste any time."

Iroh sighed and grabbed her wrist before she could leave the kitchen.

"You're not going anywhere- you are going to stay here with me and finish your tea. I spent too long on that for it to go to waste!"

Asami chuckled and gave the general a quick peck on the cheek before returning back to her seat.

"It's just tea Iroh- no big deal. Plus, I think I'm sick of tea." She smirked- she knew she hit a nerve.

Iroh scoffed. "Sick of tea?! That's like being sick of breathing!" He stood and took hold of the kettle. "I think I need to teach you a lesson."

He grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her towards her bedroom. "Today, you aren't working; because you think you're 'sick of tea', today all we're going to do is play Pai Sho and drink Jasmine Tea just so you can gain some respect for it."

His eyes twinkled and Asami was actually impressed with his idea. She rolled her eyes. "And what do I tell my workers when they notice I'm missing?" She sat.

He smirked and took his seat on the opposite side of the Pai Sho board. "Tell them your boyfriend was teaching you a lesson. Your move first."

She did as he asked, moving the white lotus tile forward with one hand and snagging a piece of toast with the other. The dry bread sucked all of the moisture out of her mouth, and she resisted the urge to clear her throat after she swallowed. She licked her chapped lips, trying to keep her expression blank. A twitch of his lips let her know that she had utterly failed.

"Iroh?" She rasped, wincing at her scratchy voice.

"Hum?"

"Can I have some tea please?"

He smiled.

* * *

**And cue cheesy ending :) i actually had no clue how to end this so there u go... pssttt.. guys thank SNOGIRL for the ending :)**

**Anyways, review! i love reviews :) **

**~~Shelly~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Get ready for some fluffy fluff. I am incapible of writing anything that isn't fluff for this week. Sorry but i'm not sorry :)**

**Day 4: Birthday **

**I asked my dad for the poster of 'Old Friends' for my birthday. If i get it, that's all the avatar i actually own...**

* * *

Iroh fidgeted nervously, his body shaking slightly as the Sato Mansion came into view from the car. He exhaled slowly and opened the car door, making his way to the impressive front doors.

The door swung open, revealing a giddy Asami. Iroh became more flustered, if that was even possible, when his honey eyes trailed along Asami's body.

She wore just a simple black dress, floor length, just barely kissing the ground under her. Her hair cascaded down her back and shoulders as it always did, looking glossy and shiny. Her wrist's adorned with thin gold bangles and her makeup a mysterious smoky eye, she smiled wide. Iroh swallowed hard, his mind not being able to take in the beauty.

"Dy-uh…" He stuttered and coughed into his fist, finding his voice again. He smiled to himself and went in close to Asami, stealing a quick peck on the lips. "Happy birthday, my love."

She giggled at the cheesy line and placed her palm in his. "So, where exactly are you taking me, _general_?"

His lips twitched as he opened the car door and led Asami in first, promptly taking a seat next to her, her hands intertwined with his.

He smirked. "It's a surprise. But may I say you look lovely tonight."

Asami rolled her eyes. _Smooth Iroh. _She let her gaze wander to his attire and couldn't help but blush. He wore his uniform minus the badges and pins and his hair was slicked back, revealing his perfect bone structure.

Iroh casually slipped his hand into his pocket, the other rubbing circles into Asami's hand.

"What did you do for your birthday so far?"

She fake-pondered for a moment. "Worked most of the day. But I went out for lunch with Korra." She chuckled. "Apparently being four months pregnant only _increased_ her appetite."

Iroh smiled at the look in Asami's eyes. He was about to wreck the entire surprise he had planned when the car stopped and the driver swung the door open on Iroh's side, saving him.

He released a quick breath, silently thanking the driver. He took Asami's hand and walked up the stone steps.

Asami raised a brow. "Iroh, what is this?"

"The Pandalily. It's a high class restaurant." He answered cheekily, offering her his arm. She continued to look at him suspiciously but took his arm.

"I've never heard of this place…"

"It opened a few weeks ago. If you would step out into the sun every now and then you may actually receive current news," He taunted, bumping her shoulder slightly.

She mumbled something incoherent and smiled lightly as Iroh pulled the chair out for her, pushing it back in as she sat. "What's the occasion?" she teased as she took a sip of water.

Iroh smirked. "Just trying to celebrate another wonderful year with the most beautiful girl in the city."

Asami's smile widened when she realized that today, on her birthday four years ago, was the first time she and Iroh spoke. They actually spoke for hours that night, resulting in a messy kitchen, a terrible cake and a fun memory.

The main course came and Asami's eyebrows shot up yet again. "Iroh, we didn't order yet."

He smirked. "I thought after four years of being together I could guess what you wanted to eat." He reached for her hand across the table, squeezing it gently.

Asami looked down at the grilled fish with vegetables and grinned. She squeezed his hand before pulling back, ready to dig into her delicious meal.

Iroh pulled back as well, knife already in hand to cut his komodo chicken.

…

Asami handed her empty plate to the waiter and looked back at Iroh, an amused look in her eyes. Iroh quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Last year we didn't come to a fancy restaurant for my birthday," she folded her arms under her chin. "Why this year?"

Iroh could feel his body trembling slightly. He shrugged but put a devious face on, hiding his fear. The suave general leaned into the table and whispered "If I remember correctly, last year we celebrated your birthday rather _privately_."

Asami's face flushed a deep red as she noted the amused look on Iroh's face. She playfully glared at him.

"But you didn't answer my question; what makes this birthday so special?"

She expected some smart remark out of the General's mouth, but instead, he stood from his chair and sunk to one knee at Asami's right side.

Pulling a velvet box out of his pocket, he spoke with confidence. "This birthday is special because now in the Fire Nation, you are legally courting age."

He opened the box to reveal a dazzling red stone encased in a ring of gold, small diamonds stretching around the shining band. Asami gasped and she swore her heart stopped. The rest of the restaurant was quiet, watching in awe.

"Asami Sato, four years ago today you and I spoke for the very first time and I remember thinking 'this girl is perfect; smart, sweet, funny and beautiful'. Now, four years later, those thoughts still pass through my head every time I lay my eyes on you. Would you do me the honor of accepting this ring and marrying me?"

The occupants of the restaurant held their breath, watching Asami's every move.

The twenty four year old felt the odd sting of warm tears in her eyes and she nodded easily, the words pouring out of her. "Yes- I will marry you."

Iroh's face broke into quite possibly the biggest grin Asami had ever seen and he stood and enveloped her in a bear hug. He pulled back just enough to catch her mouth with his own, giving her a soft, loving kiss.

The restaurant cheered but neither Asami nor Iroh heard; they were in their own world.

Iroh slid the ring onto Asami's finger and looked up, letting their eyes meet. Not wavering eye contact, he bent and kissed her hand.

"Happy birthday Asami."

* * *

**That was so cheesy and fluffy i think i squealed when i read it :) **

**Review please! **

**~~Shelly~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is so bad i actually apologize i am so sorry. I went through a plot-block while i was writing this and i seem to have a lot on my plate right now and yea so read and review i'm still sorry.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Iroh awkwardly shuffled, trying to catch up to his ecstatic girlfriend. "And what was so important that I had to leave my reports?"

Asami rolled her eyes and quicken her pace. "You know you wanted to get away from those papers."

He smirked. "Very true; but you didn't answer my question." The heiress broke into a mad dash just as these words tumbled out of Iroh's mouth, almost pulling his arm from his shoulder.

Iroh let out a strangled yelp as he caught up with Asami trying to spare his shoulder pain.

"Asami!" He yelled as she pulled him onto the ferry to Air Temple Island. She batted her eyelashes.

"Yes Iroh?" He inwardly groaned; he hasn't said anything at all yet and he's already lost.

"Why exactly are we going to the island?"

Asami flipped her hair, Iroh's anger being flicked away by the dark locks shining in the afternoon sun. He was putty in her hands.

"Pema invited us for the night!"

Iroh's eyebrows rose in curiosity. Asami held up a hand, signaling Iroh to stop questioning her. "Korra and Tenzin don't have any meeting tomorrow, Mako has the day off, and the Probending season hasn't even started so Bolin will be joining us too!"

Iroh rolled his shoulder, wincing slightly. "First off- please don't pull me anymore; My arm can't take your death grip," Asami smiled in an angelic way that Iroh immediately recognized as a taunting smile. He continued. "We see them all the time Asami; why is today so special?"

She rolled her eyes and turned her body so she was facing the island. "Because this is the first time in a while we all have one day where nobody is dying or we have to rescue someone. We have one day to relax." She paused. "Plus you haven't had a civil conversation with any of them in ages- you're always working. I'm in no position to judge; I haven't spoken to them in ages either."

Iroh frowned; their jobs _had_ gotten in the way of their personal lives... The only reason HE got a chance to see Asami on a daily basis was because she insisted he stay at the Sato Mansion while he was training new recruits for the United Forces. And the two only caught glimpses of each other while passing each other in the hall between their individual offices.

Iroh shook his head and walked next to Asami and captured her hand in his. "I seem to have forgotten to pack clothes for the night."

Asami continued to look at the island but smirked. "Oh but general, who said you were sleeping tonight?"

…

The boat docked and the two got off, the aroma of Pema's cooking creeping up their noses. Iroh inhaled deeply and held out an arm.

"I'm hungry." Asami laughed and took his arm, walking up towards the dining area.

A scream was heard from inside the dining room, followed by the deep yell of Tenzin and possibly a giggle.

Iroh turned to his girlfriend before breaking into a mad dash, expecting to see someone hanging from the ceiling. He sighed in relief and annoyance when all he saw was Mako with a bowl of noodles on his head and Bolin and Korra clutching their stomachs in laughter.

Asami caught up to him and narrowed her eyes. "We thought someone was dying!"

Korra wiped the tear coming out of her eye and stood, a wide smile still on her face. "Nobody's dying Asami. I just airbent Mako's noodles and it hit him in the face!" Bolin broke down again, soon followed by Korra and Meelo.

Somehow, everyone ended up laughing at Mako's face; the noodles were hanging from his hair and the pout on his face made him look Meelo's age. Asami giggled softly and Iroh chuckled before both took their seat.

Korra gave Mako a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled the noodles out of his hair and he smiled.

Pema came from the kitchen with the rest of dinner and everyone dug in.

"So Iroh, why were you guys late?" Bolin smirked, sending a wink towards Iroh. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"I was doing some important paperwork."

Bolin had a sly grin on his face and shifted his eyes to Asami, who was sitting on Iroh's right. "What'd you do to get him away from the office?" He winked again and Iroh noticed Korra and Mako trying, and failing, to hide their wide smiles.

Korra nudged Mako and whispered something like 'watch this.' She cleared her throat. "So, Asami… I was wondering if you could show me some tricks-"

Iroh stopped his chopsticks in midair and widened his eyes.

Korra pouted, a mischievous gleam in her ocean like eyes. "Mako doesn't like to spend time with me at home… all the work Bei Fong gives him and all… what do you do to get Iroh away from the desk?"

Asami shot a quick look at her terrified boyfriend and snickered. Casually, she rubbed his arm. "I have a lot of tricks, Korra. Why don't you ask Iroh?"

Iroh sent a glare towards his girlfriend from the corner of his eye and saw the smirk.

Korra made eye contact with Bolin and both turned to the General. "What does she do, Iroh? I bet Mako is just **dying** to know."

Iroh noticed that Mako was about as pale as he was now. He huffed and sat up straight.

_I'll play along._ He thought to himself as he gave Asami a side hug. "Well… when she wants me out of the office, she comes in and takes a seat on my desk, right in front of me." He smirked at the horrified expressions on Pema and Tenzin's faces.

Once Tenzin regained some color in his face, he took all his children by the arm and took them out of the dining room, taking Pema along as well.

Asami turned a deep scarlet and Iroh continued to smirk. As the dining room's paper door closed, he continued, his voice taunting. "Then, she usually trails a hand up my chest and gives me a large kiss. And usually when she pulls away she says something rather scandalous."

Asami was now deprived of any color in the face. Korra and Bolin's cheeks puffed out, as if the cheeks were containing the laughter. Eventually both broke down and were tumbling on the floor laughing so hard Iroh swore it shook the room.

Even Mako let out a chuckle.

"Wow Asami," Bolin breathed, clutching his stomach. "I didn't know you were such a romantic." Asami placed her face in her hands, her dark hair acting as a curtain.

Mako's lips twitched. "Asami, Iroh's kidding, right?"

Asami groaned and shook her head, thanking the spirits that her blush was covered. Korra laughed loudly again, followed quickly by the earthbender.

"This is so embarrassing- Iroh I'm gonna kill you!" She muttered loudly.

Iroh froze, knowing when his girlfriend threatens him, she may actually mean it. A certain earthbender came to the rescue though.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Asami. If you heard what Korra and Mako do in their room…" He let out a whistle, avoiding the death glares the convicted were shooting at him.

Soon enough, Mako and Korra were battling Bolin, trying to tell him some nonsense about them 'wrestling' in the bedroom and Bolin smirking and pulling out witty rebuttals. Asami's blush faded and she smiled.

Iroh sighed in relief. _I live another day_ he thought; He may be a general and a master firebender but when Asami was angry, she was **angry**.

He casually put his arm around her shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. He puckered his lips and closed his eyes when a stinging sensation tingled on his right cheek.

He yelped and pulled back. "ASAMI!?"

She crossed her arms around her chest. "THAT'S for telling my family what we do in private."

Iroh rubbed his cheek. His eyes wandered to Asami's 'family', who just so happened to be beating each other up in the corner, a smile on each of their faces.

"So by default they're my family as well?"

Asami nodded before she grabbed Iroh's arm, nearly dislocating it for a second time that night.

"Where are we going?!"

"To a guest bedroom. You need to apologize and I have some 'scandalous' things to do."

Iroh smiled large and sprinted forward, now dragging Asami.

Their family wouldn't miss them too much…

* * *

**I honestly had no clue how to end this so kdas;faksdfj i did my best. **

**Review! Please? hopefully tomorrow's is better. *crosses fingers* SPEAKING OF TOMORROW... EVERYONE GO ON TUMBLR TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL OR DURING THE DAY IF U LOVE MAKO. **

**ITS MAKO APPRECIATION DAY! I think i'll write a fic... **

**REVIEW I LIKE TO SAY IT MORE THAN ONCE OK? REVIEW. **

**~~Shelly~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I blame my insane writers block for how late this is. but i actually scraped together something somewhat nice. **

**OWNING IROH WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME BUT NOOO.. THAT'S NOT 'LOGICAL'**

* * *

A faint cry broke the eerie silence and a groggy moan joined the noise.

Asami rolled over and shoved Iroh, mumbling something that sounded like 'your turn'. The general stood, his hair disheveled and sticking up, his eyes glassy with sleep.

He rubbed them and sluggishly walked towards the small bassinette mere yards from his bed. He yawned and rubbed his glazed eyes with the bottom of his palm. He frowned when he checked the clock; three forty seven am.

But his frown vanished as soon as he looked at the squirming bundle wrapped loosely in a maroon blanket. Her pale arms flailing and her mouth open, she screamed.

Iroh smiled and gently flattened the little amount of dark hair she had. At the gentle touch, the little girl opened her eyes; piercing green with small flicks of amber. Instantly, she quieted, curiously reaching for her father's calloused hands.

Iroh gently picked the small girl up and slowly walked to the old wooden rocking chair just behind the baby's crib.

He began to rock, slowly, humming lightly. The little girl's eyelids began to dance, fighting to stay open. Eventually they became too heavy for her little body.

Following close after, Iroh's own eyes closed. His hum died, though he continued to rock.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

_Back and forth. Back and forth. _

"_IROH!?" Asami stopped shaking him for a moment. _

_His eyes fluttered open and he squinted in the darkness. "Asami?" He yawned. "It's got to be at least three in the morning. What happened?" _

_Asami propped herself up on one elbow, her eyes shining in the dim light. "You tell me; you began talking about pretty green eyes and some other nonsense."_

_The corners of Iroh's eyes crinkled as he recalled the dream. Looping an arm around his wife's waist, he pulled her back down, her head on his chest. _

"_I had a good dream, is all." Asami nodded and yawned before snuggling close to Iroh, his arm acting as her pillow. _

_She was asleep in minutes. _

_Iroh smiled. "It was a wonderful dream." He gently patted Asami's bulging stomach. "Hopefully it may soon become a reality."_

_The young general drifted off with a smile plastered on his lips._

* * *

**It was honestly all i could scrape together before midnight... and i have literally a whole 14 minutes before the clock strikes 12... but it didn't suck**

**or did it...**

**YOU TELL ME. IN YO REVIEW**

**~~Shelly~~**

**ps- i'm on tumblr! if u r too, follow me? it's an avatar/korra/percy jackson blog. it's a fandom blog. 'makossexyeyebrows' **


	7. Chapter 7

**I blame my block for this being a day late but here's the last Irosami of the week! **

**Don't own never did. But did u guys see this video? WATCH. IT. www . youtube watch?v=luSB7CstoYo **

**just get rid of the spaces and b amazed and somewhat frightened**

* * *

Iroh panted heavily and continued to punch fireballs across the large training area, his form sloppy and his shots off-target.

His training partner smirked and swiftly side-stepped the terrible shot.

"That's all the mighty general's got?!" She asked loudly, a taunting edge sharp on her voice. She laughed. "I head you flew with your fire bending but you can't even land a shot on me!? PATHETIC!" Iroh tiredly brought a calloused hand to his forehead and swiped the moisture off. He released a deep sigh and stood up straighter. He planted his feet firmly under him.

He shot a series of short, hot fireballs at Asami. She smiled challengeingly and quickly zig-zagged left and right, bending into a back handspring to avoid a rather close headshot.

She faced Iroh and narrowed her eyes. "What are you trying to do?"

He smirked and sent out a bright orange wave with his right leg. Asami's grassy eyes widened and she fell into a split.

Iroh smirked. "Showing you what the mighty general's made of."

Asami quickly stood and brushed off her midnight black training pants. The nonbender sucked in a deep breath and smiled innocently at her boyfriend.

"How about we spar? No bending."

Iroh smirked. _Too easy_. "Sure."

Asami smiled wickedly and briskly walked towards the firebender. This was the first time the two actually trained and sparred together- Iroh assumed he would hurt her with his fire if they ever trained together. But truthfully, he could never land a single blow on her.

He huffed. _That will probably change when we begin sparring._

Both fighters got into their stances and began circling each other.

"I don't want to hurt you." Iroh teased, his honey eyes taking in everything about his opponent. The slight color in her cheeks from practicing for up to two hours, the minimal amounts of sweat being shone off her tone arms, the amazing curve the grey tank top had on her- _time to stop Iroh._

He shook his head, trying to focus. Quick as a heartbeat, the young general shut his eyes. But Asami took that one moment to start attacking.

She advanced, taking a slight jump off her right foot. She landed on her left foot and thrust out a powerful kick to Iroh's stomach, smiling as he reeled back with an _OOF! _He tucked in his elbows, trying to protect his core from her vicious kicks and punches. Asami deviously smiled and continued to attack, easily deflecting anything Iroh could throw out at her.

She drop-kicked, knocking his already unsteady feet out from under him and straddled him. She pulled her right arm back and formed a fist.

She smirked at the terrified look on Iroh's face. "Still think you can hurt me?"

"Put your fist down and I'll answer."

She chuckled and lowered her arm, placing both slender hands over each other on Iroh's tone chest.

"No… Now I'm more worried about you trying to kill me if I forget something…" Iroh sheepishly admitted.

Asami laughed again and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Isn't it tradition for a prince or princess of the Fire Nation to surrender with honor?" She teased as she pulled away from his cleanly shaved cheek.

Iroh rolled his eyes and laid his head back down on the hard floor underneath, letting the early morning sun warm his face. He subconsciously laid his arms around Asami's waist. "That's only if when we know we're beaten."

Asami rolled her eyes and laughed. "And if you aren't beaten right now, what are you exactly?"

Iroh smirked. "An evil mastermind."

She slapped his bicep and he laughed. "Alright- I surrender with honor!" he groaned. "Would you mind getting off me? I need to shower before I leave for work."

Asami stood and helped Iroh up as well. He turned from the Sato Training Grounds and began heading for the mansion when a strong but nimble hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Wait…but you forgot one thing!"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. Asami rolled her eyes and seductively kissed him, standing on her toes. She moved her head slightly and whispered in his ear "You still have to regain your honor."

Iroh's eyes widened and he smirked, lifting Asami into his strong arms and trotting to the mansion.

Neither of them went to work that day.

* * *

**And what they do when the get back into the mansion is up to you ;) (feel free to write a smut fic about this just credit me k?) **

**this was a fun week and i'm sorry if these weren't up to my normal standards... i suck at one word prompts...**

**FINAL REVIEWS MAKE ME A VERY HAPPY PERSON!**

**~~Shelly~~**


End file.
